Juntos La Magia No Es Tan Asombrosa
by Betsy Black
Summary: Todo había terminado, la guerra, el señor obscuro ya no estaba y en el mundo mágico tanto en el muggle todo estaba en paz, tan solo por un tiempo, porque lo que nadie pudo imaginar es que pronto aparecería un nuevo gen malvado atacando en nombre de Voldemort. ¿El amor triunfara?
1. Capítulo 1

Todo había terminado, la guerra, el señor obscuro ya no estaba y en el mundo mágico tanto en el muggle todo estaba en paz, tan solo por un tiempo, porque lo que nadie pudo imaginar es que pronto aparecería un nuevo gen malvado atacando en nombre de Voldemort.

¿El amor triunfara?

Sorpresas inesperadas se revelarán a lo largo de esta historia.

Espero que les guste

**"Dile no al plagio"**

* * *

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, lugares nombres o cualquier cosa referente a Harry Potter le pertenecen J.K. Rowling, y la historia en sí le pertenece a Perséfone. Aclaro, yo Betsy no soy la creadora de esta historia, yo solamente la publico con permiso de la autora original.

-Hermione, despierta cariño, o llegaras tarde a Kings Cross -decía una mujer con tierna voz.

-Voy mamá en un momento bajo.- Hermione se encontraba en casa de sus "padres" de vacaciones, pero ya tocaba regresar a Hogwarts juntos a sus grandes amigos Ron y Harry para cursas el último año.

-Buen día mamá, buen día papá.

Hermione se sentía dichosa por haber sido adoptada y criada por personas tan buenas como Jean Granger y Hugo Granger, que desde pequeña la cuidaron como si fuese sangre de su sangre.

- Flash back -

-Cariño queremos hablar contigo -susurraba entre dientes una mujer temerosa mientras se acercaba a su "hija"

-Si mamá claro, ¿Sobre qué?

-Hermione lo que tu madre y yo queremos decirte no es fácil pero creemos que ya tienes la edad suficiente para saberlo y afrontarlo -Continuo Hugo por el ya temor que sentía Jean de tan solo pensar en lo que le dirían a Hermione.

- ¿Pero qué pasa? -Preguntaba Hermione ya asustada he intrigada por no saber de qué trataba y la actitud tan asustadiza que de un momento a otro tomo su madre.

Hugo comenzó a relatar lo sucedido hace ya 17 años: -Hermione mi niña, hace ya 17 años Jean y yo -Hermione se extrañó del porque su padre se había refirió a su madre por su nombre de pila, pero no le dio mucha importancia y siguió escuchando detenidamente lo que sus padres le contaban -nos encontrábamos dando un paseo muy tarde por las calles de Londres después de una cena y una mujer muy extraña y muy mal herida se nos acercó, tratamos de auxiliarla pero en cambio nos entregó en brazos a una linda bebe envuelta en una manta rosa, con hermosos ojos miel, recién nacida, pero antes de marcharse nos dijo que te cuidáramos mucho y que te diéramos el cariño que ella no te podía dar, porque tu padre no debía saber de ninguna manera de tu existencia y así desapareció en una nube negra como esa noche, para nosotros todo había sido como un sueño, tan irreal pero al verte en nuestros brazos nos dimos cuenta de que no era así, mi niña fuiste como un milagro que iluminó nuestras vidas y que le dio un nuevo sentido a nuestra existencia.

Por el rostro de Hermione ya empezaban asomarse gruesas lagrimas una tras de otra sin detenerse.

-¿Por qué no me lo habían dicho antes?- exclamaba Hermione

-Hace un año tratamos de muchas maneras cariño, pero nos lo impidieron -se excusaba Jean.

-¿Quién? ¿Quién me entrego con ustedes? ¿Quién los amenazo? ¡¿Quién es mi madre?! -una pregunta tras de otra formulaba con enojo y confusión por todo lo que había escuchado y recalcando la última pregunta

Todo había quedado en sumo silencio, lo único que se podía escuchar era el llanto de Hermione y de Jean, cuando un nombre y un apellido salen de la boca de Hugo retumbando los oídos de la castaña.

-¡**Bellatrix Black! **

Definitivamente el último nombre que Hermione hubiera querido escuchar. Al oír aquel nombre, el nombre de una mujer vil y cruel que le había hecho mucho daño hasta de márcale su brazo como un animal en el matadero, haciendo la sangrar sin compadecerse de los gritos y suplicas por tan terrible dolor. Esa mujer era su madre, no lo soporto y se fue a su habitación lo más rápido que pudo, encerrándose bajo llave. Jean y Hugo preocupados y conmovidos deciden dejarla descansar para que pudiera pensar y meditar sobre de donde realmente provenía.

-cariño espero que nos entiendas -suplicaba solloza Jean desde afuera de la habitación de su hija.

Hermione lloraba en silencio recordando los momentos tan gratos que ha pasado junto a los que ella creía desde ese día eran sus padres. Ella sabía muy en el fondo que no podía ni quería enojarse con ellos, las personas más amables y cariñosos que la habían estado cuidando durante 17 largos años. Después de pasar toda la tarde encerrada en su habitación Hermione decide salir para hablar con sus padres.

-Mamá, papá… perdónenme, sé que no debí molestarme y menos con ustedes que se han portado tan bien conmigo y han estado a mi lado en todo momento y aún sabiendo que vengo de un mundo que jamás se hubieran podido imaginar ni en un loco sueño, donde se han encontrado en peligro y aun así no me han abandonado, gracias.

-Cariño no tenemos nada que perdonarte, al contrario perdónanos a nosotros, que por miedo no podíamos decirte la verdad. –hablaba Jean llorando y Hugo solo asintió.

- Fin del flash back -

Todos desayunaban muy alegres en especial Hermione porque después de 3 largos meses vería a sus amigos y ahora más que nunca quería y necesitaba estar con ellos, después de la gran noticia no muy agradable que recibió durante sus vacaciones. De camino a Kings Cross se encontraba pensativa.

_¿Cómo les diré a mis amigos que soy adoptada? ¿Cómo lo tomaran? sobre todo Harry._

Las preguntas de Hermione no tenían fin, pero una empezó a resaltar del resto

_¿Quién es mi padre?_

De todas, esta fue la que más curiosidad y escalofríos le provocó.

-¿Cariño estas bien?

-Si mamá -respondía la castaña sacándola de sus pensamientos

- ¿Estas bien? -pregunta el padre esta vez

-iSí! no se preocupen -respondía mientras salía del auto -mamá papá los voy a extrañar.

-Nos vemos en navidad cariño, te queremos mucho -decían Jean y Hugo a unísono.

Lo que Hermione no le había dicho a sus padres es que ella conocía muy bien ha Bellatrix. Sus padres sabían que ella había luchado junto a sus amigos con un ser oscuro y malvado que no tenía compasión con nada ni con nadie, la leona quiso mantener a sus padres lo más alejado que se pudiera sobre su otro mundo y eso incluía no mencionar en lo absoluto el nombre de aquellos seres tan mal vado.

La castaña emocionada busca entre la multitud de la plataform un azabache y un pelirrojo, cuando por accidente se tropieza con cierto rubio que la hace caer al piso.

-¿No vez por dónde caminas? -decía el rubio mientras se volteaba a ver de quien se trataba -pero miren a quien tenemos aquí nada más y nada menos que la hija de….

-Muggle, ya lo sé Malfoy. - interrumpió la castaña.

Draco se quedó pensativo al escuchar a la leona.

- Flash Back -

Faltaba solo un día para regresar a Hogwarts, ya estaba oscureciendo, Draco se encontraba en su enorme habitación donde no entraba mucha luz, tan elegante y varonil a la vez, decorada con alfombras de un hermoso color verde esmeralda estampada en ellas una serpiente, su cama amplia envuelta en fina sabanas de ceda, recostado en ella, pensaba en cómo debía ahora tratar a Potter después de que este le ayudara, cuando comienza a percibir el olor a cenizas que circulaba por todos lados, en la esquina más alejada de su habitación se dejaba ver la silueta de una mujer, esta comienza acercarse con pasos cortos, cuando se escucha.

-Expelliarmus -éste empuja al oponente hacia atrás, saltándole la varita de las manos y así desarmándolo.

Draco es aventado por los aires dándose un fuerte golpe contra la pared

-¿Pero qué rayos te sucede Bellatrix? -Reclama mientras se recuperaba del hechizo.

-Hola querido sobrino, ¿esa es forma de saludar a tu tía?

- Ha… no me hagas reír, ¿Dime que quieres? Te creí muerta junto con Voldemort, no deberías de andar libremente por ahí, si se enteran que estas vivas te enviaran directo Azkavan.

-Querido eso es lo de menos, ni creas que te has liberado de tus deberes a con nosotros.

- ¿A qué te refieres? Te recuerdo querida tía que Voldemort murió junto con los mortífagos y los que quedaron están en Azkavan o escondidos, así que no sé a qué te refieres cuando dices "a con nosotros".

-Calma Draquito no comas ansias, solo espero que no seas tan cobarde como tu padre que ahora que está muerto toda la responsabilidad del apellido Malfoy recaen en ti, lo que conlleva a obedecerme -Decía esta con tono amenazante -puedo oler tu miedo, ¿a qué le temes? ¿Perderlo todo? Oh peor aún ¿Terminar como tu padre?

- ¿A qué vienes? Habla de una vez -comenzaba a enojarse Draco

- Está bien, púes veras Draquito, por donde empiezo -decía mientras se paseaba por la habitación -¡Tengo una hija!- dijo sin rodeos.

- ¿Y yo que tengo que ver?

-Pues quiero que la cuides muy bien, que no la pierdas de vista, quiero saber con quién se la pasa aunque… eso no es difícil de averiguar, ya sé que es muy amiga del Harry Potter y su tonto amigo el pelirrojo.

-¿No te estarás equivocando? La única que se la pasa con esos dos, es la Granger, la sangre sucia -tartamudeaba analizando la situación. Bellatrix asintió marcando en su rostro una sonrisa tan malévola como ella -aguarda, eso es imposible…Granger, ella, sus padres son...

-Muggles! -Interrumpió una voz fría -así es, yo la entregue a esos que ahora se hacen llamar sus padres, cuando la realidad es otra y ahora que Lord no está po…

-¿y que tiene que ver con que Voldemort ya no este? -interrumpió este, preguntando curioso y pensativo.

Bellatrix solo asintió en afirmativa a la duda de Draco.

La verdad es que Bellatrix entregó a su hija por miedo a que Voldemort, su amante con quien tenía una relación más estrecha y padre de su hija, se enterase del nacimiento de esta sin su consentimiento, pudiendo no ser aprobado dándole así la muerte, algo que no soportaría. Bellatrix al ver a su hija entre sus brazos, su corazón frío y oscuro comenzó a experimentar algo que no pudo negarse a sí misma y era el amor que sentía por ese ser tan frágil que en sus brazos se encontraba, sentimientos que a la vez reprimió y que nunca le mostraría a nadie quizás tal vez a su sangre, su hija. Llevándola a tomar la decisión más difícil que jamás hubiera querido, verla crecer lejos de ella.

-Valla tía, quien lo diría tú y Voldemort.

-No seas insolente mocoso -ya irritada por los comentarios de Draco -tu solo ocúpate de que Hermione este bien, la necesitaré muy pronto, mi padre se encargará del cambio de apellido, no puedo permitir que mi sangre se siga presentando como una Granger -diciéndolo con repudio, pero en el fondo estaba agradecida de que los Granger la hubieran cuidado muy bien -cuando es toda una Black, hoy los muggle le debieron haber contado la verdad

_¿Cómo lo habrá tomado?_ Pensaba ella.

-Pero... -intento hablar Draco

-Pero nada Draquito tu solo limítate a cumplir lo que se te demanda, no te preocupes, serás muy buen recompensado.

Esfumándose así bajo una nube negra como toda una mortífago dejando a Draco ahogada en un mar de preguntas sin contestar.

- Fin del Flash Back -

_¿Qué le pasa a Granger, acaso aún no sabe que es hija del propio Voldemort y mi tía Bellatrix? lo que nos hace familia?_ pensaba el rubio observando a la ojimiel.

Algo con lo que Draco no estaba muy feliz, pero tendría que lidiar con ello. Después de haberla tratado mal durante años, iba ser difícil ya no hacerlo y encima tener que cuidarla.

-El que no ve eres tú hurón desteñido, por si no te diste cuenta quien se encontraba a mis espaldas eras tú, ¡Por lo que está claro que me empujaste! -Grito la castaña enojada.

-No me levantes la vos Granger, o no te han enseñado a respetar a tus superiores -Decía el rubio seductoramente y con aires de superioridad -No hagas que desperdicie mi tiempo en tener que enseñarte.

-¡Déjame en paz Malfoy! -exclamaba la castaña.

Draco se retiró a ver que se acercaban los amigos de su ahora prima, para evitar problemas ya que su madre le avía advertido que dejara todo por la paz en agradecimiento a Harry que había intercedido por él y su madre frente al ministerio evitando así ser deportados a Azkaban.

-Me voy Granger, pero esto no termina aquí.

* * *

¿Que tal? Esto es mas como un intro. Lo que mas me gusta de este fic, es que es un poco mas realista la pareja de Draco y Hermione. No es mas de que "Luchemos por nuestro amor, dejando los comentarios" o "Yo te quiero a pesar de la sangre" No se si me entiendan...

Bueno, dejen comentarios, los espero con ansias !


	2. Capítulo 2

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, lugares nombres o cualquier cosa referente a Harry Potter le pertenecen J.K. Rowling, y la historia en sí le pertenece a Perséfone. Aclaro, yo Betsy no soy la creadora de esta historia, yo solamente la publico con permiso de la autora original.

Hermione no quiso hacerle caso a ningún comentario del Malfoy, porque como toda serpiente el solo se preocupaba por expulsar veneno hiriendo sin contemplaciones.

La castaña vio a lo lejos a sus amigos que se acercaban a pasos agigantados para abrazarla.

-Hermione te extrañamos mucho -decía el de anteojos mientras la abrazaba junto con el pelirrojo -pero que guapa estas hermanita.

-Déjame verte -comentaba Ron y Harry observándola.-Es cierto solo mírate, estos 3 meses te sentaron muy bien.

-Hay chicos ya vasta -decía la castaña ruborizada por los halagos.

Hermione realmente ya gozaba de esa figura curvilínea desde antes de la vacaciones, solo que sus amigos no lo avían notado. La leona avía cambiado notablemente, era alta con una esbelta figura que fácilmente podía ser envidiada, su rostro perfecto, un cabello castaño algo largo con ondas definidas, piernas muy hermosas y bien torneadas con un busto prominente y un trasero muy lindo, no era nada difícil notar todos los atributos que ésta ahora poseía y los hacía lucir aún más, con su nueva forma de vestir.

-Bueno chico mejor vamos antes de que no encontremos algún vagón para ocupar.

-¿Hermione que te decía Draco? -interrogo el pelirrojo, con un tono de celos.

-mmm... nada Ron, ya saben cómo es Draco, siempre quiere molestar.

-Sí, pero con todo lo que hizo Harry por él y su madre, me sorprende que no haya cambiado.

-Ron es un Malfoy no va cambiar, nunca lo hará.-Interrumpió el de anteojos -Ya dejemos de hablar de Draco, mejor Hermione ¿Por qué no nos cuentas que tal tus vacaciones?

La castaña quedo petrificada, sabía que en algún momento les tendría que contar la verdad que ella quería olvidar, pero no sería ese el día ni el momento, así que se limitó a contar lo que había sido sus vacaciones, evitando cierto detalles.

-Bueno chicos no hice gran cosa visite la biblioteca, leí un par de libros y lo más importante, conviví con mis padres.

-¿Solo eso? -preguntaron al unísono el pelirrojo y el azabache.

-Saben que no hago gran cosa, solo me gusta descansar y leer.

-A ver Ron ¿Tú que hiciste de divertido? Espero que no te la hayas pasado todas la vacaciones sacando los gnomos del jardín -preguntaba el pelinegro en tono divertido.

-Harry no te burles, y pues alguien tenía que hacerlo -afirmaba de esa manera Ron.

-jajajajaja… la castaña y el de anteojos rieron al unísono, por la expresión de Ron.

-¡Hermione, Harry ya déjenme! -aviso Ron con falso enojo.

-Bueno ya Harry, Ron tiene razón -reprendió la ojimiel.

-¿Y tú Harry? cuéntanos.

En ese momento Draco pasa por el vagón donde se encontraba el trío dorado, algo muy raro en él, ya que Draco no le gustaba acercarse donde se encontraban los gryffindor, siempre permanecía con los de su casa en especial con sus amigos o mejor dicho sus sirvientes: Crabbe y Goyle, y Blaise pero Zabini era el único a quien le tenía un poco de confianza y era capaz de contarle ciertas cosas a quien nadie más le diría.

Draco se queda observado fijamente a una persona en especial que se encontraba en el vagón.

*Pov Draco*

_¿Por qué tengo que ser el niñero de esa? _ Se pregunta así mismo en voz alta el grisáceo _pero si no lo hago sé que me puede ir muy mal, mi tía no se va con juegos, pobre de la rata de biblioteca la compadezco por la madre que le tocó._

Draco de su tía solo había conocido lo peor, creyendo así que a Hermione la trataría como normalmente trataba al resto o peor.

-Mmm... Ahora que lo noto la rata de biblioteca no está nada mal, sí que ha cambiado, no estaría de más llevarla a mi habitación -decía maliciosamente.

-¿Draco de que hablas? -Preguntaba un moreno que en ese momento pasaba.

-¡Nada Zabini! -exclamo molesto el rubio.

-A mi no me engañas Draco, me pareció que mirabas a Granger -el moreno se dedicó a mirar por un segundo al vagón que el rubio observaba desde unos minutos antes -y ya veo el porqué, ¡Sí esta buenísima! ¿Qué habrá hecho en vacaciones?, ¿Sabes qué? Me diste una idea, ya que es el último año pues me tengo que divertir muy bien, más bien ¿Con quién me tengo que divertir? -Pregunta Blaise esperando que su amigo supiera a quien se refería el -amigo pues Granger, solo mírala esta como quiere, ha ese pastel le tengo que dar una buena mordida.

-Zabini deja de decir estupideces.

-Amigo tu deberías de hacer lo mismo.

-Sí que los golpes que te das en el Quidditch te han afectado, ¿Estás loco? Jamás me acostaría con la rata de biblioteca.

-No tú, pero yo sí -decía el slytherin mientras miraba nuevamente a Hermione pero esta vez de manera pervertida. Como solo Blaise lo hacía.

-Cállate y vamos antes de que los tontos se den cuenta que estamos aquí.

Después de 4 largas horas de viaje ya todos se encontraban en el gran comedor. La profesora y ahora directora McGonagall se acerca al estrado para dar la bienvenida a los alumnos y los anuncios correspondientes.

-Alumnos sean bienvenidos a otro año en Hogwarts, a los de primer año les pido disculpa por el no muy buen estado en el que se encuentra algunas de las instalaciones de este que será su nuevo hogar durante los próximos siete años, debido a los acontecimientos ocurridos hace ya algunos meses, pero sepan que en unas dos semanas Hogwarts ya se encontrara nuevamente en perfectas condiciones, los del último año les deseo lo mejor y tengan una buena estancia en este que siempre será su hogar y siempre recuerden como ejemplo a esos héroes que hoy ya no están con nosotros, porque eso es lo que son héroes, que con valentía lucharon por la paz de nuestro mundo -por el rostro de McGonagall corría una lagrima que no pudo detener, provocada por los innumerables recuerdos que pasaban por su mente de lo sucedido en la batalla. Rápidamente remueve las lágrimas y continua con el discurso dándole paso a los anuncios -Por el gran desempeño alcanzado con las asignaturas del curso anterior los alumnos en nombrar han sido seleccionados como perfectos de sus casas. Por parte de Hufflepuff: Lorca Wood, por Ravenclaw: Margod Rodclam, por Gryffindor: Hermione Granger, y por Slytherin: Draco Malfoy. Los alumnos que acabo de nombrar después de cenar diríjanse a la dirección para darles la contraseña de sus respectivas torres, que comience el festín.

Todos se encontraban cenando muy a gusto.

-Felicidades Hermione te lo mereces, era de esperase siempre te esfuerzas cada año y este no podía ser la excepción -decía el pelirrojo ha medio entender con la boca repleta de comida.

-Jajajaja... Gracias Ron -reía la castaña pon el gesto muy cómico del pelirrojo -Ronald no hables con la boca llena, te lo he dicho un montón de veces.

-Ya sabes cómo es Hermione -intervino Ginny.

-Lo se Ginny pero debería de cambiar un poco sus modales.

-Jajajajajajaja… reían Ginny y Hermione.

-Chicas las estoy escuchando -decía Ron algo apenado con el cometario de su hermana y el de la castaña ha quien quería más que una amiga.

En la mesa de los Slytherin se encontraba Malfoy hundido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Por qué Granger no tenía la menor idea de que le hablaba, cuando me tope con ella en la plataforma?, ¿Será que los muggles no le contaron nada? Si todos supieran que el señor oscuro es su padre, no creo que Potter lo tome muy bien y que la madre de su mejor amiga mato a su querido padrino, no quisiera estar en los zapatos de rata de biblioteca, pero sea como sea no seré yo quien se lo diga. Pero que rayos estoy diciendo ¿Por qué me debe de importar lo que le pase a esa?

El rubio sacudió su cabeza nublando aquellos pensamientos y dirigido su mirada de curiosidad asía la castaña que se encontraba cenando muy sonriente con sus amigos.

La cena termino y Hermione como lo había dicho la directora se dirige a la dirección por la nueva contraseña de su torre. En el transcurso a la dirección, no puedo evitar encontrarse con Draco quien también se dirigía en la misma dirección. Draco no pudo aguantar la curiosidad de saber si la castaña sabia de su nuevo linaje y se le acerca con la intención de averiguarlo.

-Tú madre me obligó a que te vigilara -decía este mientras se posaba en frente de la castaña evitándole el paso -así que hazme el trabajo más fácil y no te pierdas con tus inservibles amigos.

La ojimiel no podía creer lo que escuchaba de la boca del hurón. Atemorizada decide esquivarlo y seguir su camino, pero Draco se lo impide.

-¿Entonces los muggles de tus padres si te lo contaron?

Hermione se quedaba más absorta con todo lo que Draco decía.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -pregunta la castaña con voz agitada, como si hubiera corrido un maratón.

-¡Tu madre me lo contó! Que como sabrás es mi tía, lo que por desgracia nos ase familia. Específicamente ¡Primos! -recalcó la última palabra -Tu madre me obligo a ser tu niñero, así que como te dije, no te pierdas de mi vista.

-¡Esa asesina no es mi madre! -exclamó Hermione con enojo.

-No deberías hablar mal de tu madre Granger, o mejor dicho Black, quien lo diría… tú una Black.

-Yo nunca seré una Black porque simple mente no tengo nada que ver con esa asesina, así que déjame en paz, lo menos que quiero es tener que hablar contigo.

-¿Por qué no se lo dices tú misma?

Sin que Hermione lo notara Bellatrix se encontraba a sus espaldas, por lo que la Mortífaga había escuchado de la boca de su hija llamarla asesina. Bellatrix no lo demostró pero eso le había dolido sin duda y era algo que tampoco podía evitar, ser odiada por su propia sangre.

Hermione sintió una respiración aguda en su nuca, lentamente se gira y lo que vio la asusta mucho. Sus ojos quedaron como platos, quería salir corriendo por la inesperada aparición de la Mortifaga, sus piernas quedaron paralizadas sin siquiera poder mover un músculo o parpadear y su respiración intensificándose aún más.

-¿Llamas asesina a tu madre?

La leona con el valor que pudo sacar en ese momento decide enfrentarla.

-¡Tú no eres mi madre! -replicaba la castaña enojada.

-¿Entonces quién lo es?, ¿Los muggles de Jean y Hugo? Por tus venas corre mi sangre y es algo que no puedes evitar así que quieras o no me tienes que obedecer.

Bellatrix y Hermione comenzaban a levantar la voz, sin contar que Bellatrix se encontraba en Hogwarts corriendo el riesgo de ser vista. Draco decide llevarlas a las sala de los Menesteres donde casi nadie iba y era el lugar indicado para que su tía pudiera pasearse libremente sin peligro alguno.

-Pero que inteligente mi sobrino, ahora me recuerdas que tengo que visitar a tu madre. Sigue así Draquito ya pronto podrás ser nuevamente un MortÍfago - sonrió

El rubio sonrió forzadamente.

Lo que Draco no le avía dicho a nadie era que no quería volver hacer un Mortífago y no se lo diría a quien se lo proponía, pero si su tía cumplía su propuesta a él no le iba a quedar de otra que aceptar.

Bellatrix toma fuertemente del brazo a la castaña en señal de perder la paciencia.

-Suéltame ¡No entiendes que te detesto! -se zarandeaba para soltarse.

-Mi niña, no puedo hacer nada contra eso, pero tú debes de obedecer, así que escúchame muy bien. Más pronto de lo que te des cuenta legalmente serás una Black, ya me encargue de eso.

-Yo que tú me hago la idea -interfiere el Slytherin aconsejando a la ojimiel.

-Mi niña no hagas esto más difícil para ti -decía Bella acariciando el rostro de la castaña.

Hermione no puedo evitar más resistir el llanto, que comenzaba dejarse ver.

-Yo no puedo ser una Black, yo no soy tu hija -Lloraba sin consuelo la leona.

-Draco ¡vete!, Necesito hablar a solas con mi hija.

Draco asintió y salió de la sala de los Menesteres dejándolas solas, con lo que Hermione se puso aún más temerosa, le podía hacer algo y ella no tenía su varita para defenderse, pero para la castaña las sorpresas no terminaban, cuando Bellatrix la abraza en el momento que Draco se marcha.

-Ya estamos solas mi niña.

La castaña la aleja de ella bruscamente -¡Déjame! crees que con abrazarme vas a borrar lo que eres: una asesina, una ¡Mortifaga!, la que mato al padrino de mi mejor amigo. Te desprecio, lo único que te agradezco es que me hayas puesto en manos de Jean y Hugo ellos si son mis verdaderos padres.

-Mi niña no rehúyas de tu verdadero linaje, tú no eres una sangre sucia.

La leona estaba cada vez más absorta de como la trataba, Bellatrix se comportaba cariñosa, se escuchaba ternura en su voz, pero eso no haría que la castaña cambiara su forma de pensar hacia ella.

-No te reprocharé el haberme dejado al cuidado de otras personas, porque creo que es lo mejor que has hacho por mí hasta ahora y no pidas que te considere mi madre porque no lo haré- se dedicó a decir Hermione calmadamente.

-Lo sé, sólo espero que un día llegues a sentir solo un poquito de amor hacia mí.

-¿Amor? ¡Tú!, Bellatrix Lestrange ¿Suplicas un poco de amor?

-Siento por interrumpir tía, pero debemos irnos.

-Sí, lo sé -dijo está volviendo su voz nuevamente fría y seca -Draco te va a cuidar -se dirigía a su hija.

-Se cómo cuidarme muy bien y no necesito que el hurón vigile cada paso que doy.

Draco no soportaba que lo insultaran y menos la rata de biblioteca, pero tuvo que controlarse por miedo a su tía.

-Lo tendrá que hacer. Y no quiero discutir más sobre el tema niña, puede que hasta les permita casarse para conservar nuestro linaje. Un Malfoy y una Black -alzo su mano formando un arco -No es mala idea, lo voy a considerar -se despide dándole un beso en la mejilla a la ojimiel y asegurado su orden -cuídala Draco -Desapareciendo así de la sala.

El rubio y la castaña quedaron boquiabiertos al no creer lo que habían escuchado. Ninguno se soportaba y de repente terminar casados por orden de Bellatrix. Hermione lo olvido en el momento, creyó que solo seria para asustarlos porque se avía dado cuenta que no se soportaban, pero Draco sabía muy bien que lo que su tía se le ocurría lo realizaba costara lo que costara.

Ambos salieron de la sala de Menesteres sin dirigirse la palabra retomando su camino a donde desde un principio se dirigían antes de que la Mortífaga los sorprendiera. Llegan a la dirección donde McGonagall los esperaba, pero no sola.

La directora se encontraba hablando muy plácidamente con un señor un tanto mayor de muy buen vestir.

-Hola abuelo -dice el grisáceo dirigiéndose al anciano - ¿Qué haces aquí?

Draco no tenía constante comunicación con su abuelo Pollux Black, pero lo respetaba. Pollux Black siempre se mantuvo alejado de los conflictos en los que se encontraban envueltas sus hijas: Narcissa Malfoy y Bellatrix, pero eso no evitaba enviarle cartas a su nieto Draco. Pollux es un hombre sumamente rico a consecuencia de muchos de los artefactos muggles que eran adaptados en sus incontables fábricas que se encontraban por toda Londres para uso de los magos y brujas.

-¡Hola Draco! Vine hacer el cambio de apellido a mi nieta.

_Entonces si era verdad, no creí que fuese a ser tan pronto _pensaba Hermione en la distancia.

Pero la voz de un hombre mayor la saca rápidamente de sus pensamientos.

-Esos ojos miel y ese cabello son iguales a los de mi madre, debes ser tú, Hermione Granger mi nieta, o cómo te llamas ahora, Hermione Jean Black.

* * *

Que les parece, como va la historia...?

Dejen Reviews please, lo apreciaria mucho


	3. Capítulo 3

**NOTA AVISO IMPORTANTE: Miren, para los que siguen este fic y ya habían leído los capítulos 1 hasta el 5 vallan directamente a la mitad del capitulo aproximadamente, porque hice los capítulos mas largos, les pondré un asterisco(*) para que se ubiquen mas fácilmente ... sorry. **

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, lugares nombres o cualquier cosa referente a Harry Potter le pertenecen J.K. Rowling, y la historia en sí le pertenece a Perséfone. Aclaro, yo Betsy no soy la creadora de esta historia, yo solamente la publico con permiso de la autora original.

* * *

La castaña pudo notar en la voz de aquel hombre que era muy distinto, no poseía la malicia por la que mayormente eran identificados los Black, ella creyó que sería como Sirius, un Black con corazón y no como Bellatrix quien ahora para sorpresa de ella y pronto de muchos, es su madre.

-Hola -saludó la ojimiel con timidez.

-Acércate cariño, no te hare daño, soy tu abuelo Pollux… ¡que bella eres! ¿Ya te mencione que te pareces a mi madre?

-Si -sonreía Hermione con agrado por lo que le decía el anciano frente a ella.

-Bueno los dejo para que platiquen a gusto -Interrumpe McGonagall -Srta. Hermione, antes de hacer el cambio de apellido es indispensable que usted esté de acuerdo ya que tiene 17 años puede muy fácilmente tomar una decisión si desea oh no llevar el apellido Black. Antes de que llegaran, el Sr. Black mencionaba que Bellatrix Lestrange dejo una carta con instrucciones de que si moría fuera abierta dicha carta, lo que su abuelo obviamente realizo enterándose de que tenia otra nieta y de tu paradero.

La castaña al oír las palabras de la directora, observo al anciano y pudo ver que no estaría sola en su nueva familia. Porque Hermione se había resignado ya ha no luchar con los lazos de sangre que ahora la unía a los Black, ¿acaso no todos en esa su nueva familia serían tan malvados como su madre? Al parecer no y aun así de ninguna manera dejaría que Bellatrix se ganara su cariño tan fácilmente.

-si directora, estoy… de acuerdo.

A Draco sus ojos se le abrieron al escuchar que la traga libros había aceptado tan fácilmente como si estuviera gustosa de portar su nuevo apellido.

¿Qué le pasa a la traga libros? No era que le desagradaba lo que tuviera que ver con los Black? Quien la entiende, pensaba el rubio dando una mueca de inconformidad.

-muy bien Srta. Granger, oh perdón, Black. Entonces todo va a estar listo para el cambio definitivo de apellido, ahora si me retiro.

Aquellos tres ahora se encontraban solos en la inmensa dirección que una vez le perteneció a Dumbledore y que muy complacida ahora se encontraba a cargo de McGonagall.

Los ojos de cada uno, miraba a todos lados sin un punto fijo.

-y cuéntame mi niña ¿ha que casa perteneces? No creo que seas de Slytherin, aunque seas la hija de mi hija Bella, has sido muy bien criada por los muggles lo que no dio paso a que la maldad de tu madre llegara a ti, aunque… ahora que regreso no estoy muy seguro de ello.

-¿Por qué dice eso? -pregunta Hermione tratando de entender las palabras del anciano.

-no importa, pero a ver ¿por qué me tratas de usted? ¿Por qué mejor no me llamas como lo hace Draco? ¡Abuelo! ¿O crees que es muy pronto para eso?

-No, claro que no… Abuelo -dijo la leona tímidamente.

El anciano no contuvo la felicidad que su nueva nieta le daba y la abraza muy cariñosa mente. Draco no soporto la escena tan cursi entre su abuelo y su prima y decide marcharse.

-¡Adiós abuelo! -se despide el rubio con tono molesto.

-¿A dónde vas Draco?

-A descansar a mi torre, es un poco tarde.

-tenemos que esperar a McGonagall, aun no nos ha dado la nueva contraseña de las torres ¿oh piensas derribar el retrato? -habla la castaña uniéndose a la conversación entre el hurón y su abuelo.

-No sería una mala idea, gracias traga libros.

-¿Draco que es esa manera de tratar a tu prima? -Reprendía el anciano -no quiero enterarme de que se estén tratando de esa manera, sobre todo tu Draco, conozco muy bien tu temperamento... Sabes que soy un hombre ocupado. Hermione soy tu representante porque tu madre esta "muerta" -decía Pollux, cosa que la muy bien sabia era falso, la propia Bella lo había contactado ese mismo día por la mañana contándole de la existencia de una nueva nieta y que fuera representada por él. Solo mencionaba su supuesta muerte por si alguien los escuchaba hablar no hubiera sospechas de lo contrario.

-Claro abuelo no tendrás quejas de mi te lo prometo.

-Sé que será así, la directora me conto que eres una alumna sobre saliente, la mejor de tu casa que es…

-Gryffindor -respondió muy orgullosa la ojimiel.

-Eso pensé, Draco también sé que eres el mejor de tu casa, Slytherin por supuesto, por eso les han asignado como premio anual torres individuales. ¡Felicidades a ambos!

-Gracias abuelo -Dijeron los dos al unísono.

-Bueno ya es tarde, yo debo retirarme y ustedes deben descansar, hasta pronto Hermione, cuídense y aligeren las perezas -y así se marchó a través de la Red flù.

-¿Aligerar las perezas?, ¿Contigo? no lo creo. Contigo lo que podría aligerar seria otra cosa -decía el rubio que se acerca seductoramente hacia la castaña mientras la miraba como animal en celo.

¿Pero que insinúa este idiota?, pensaba la castaña en su interior.

-¡Aléjate Malfoy!

-Ahora si soy Malfoy, cuando estaba el abuelo era sólo Draco.

-Lo siento pero creo que el abuelo no debía notar el que no nos soportamos, pero no te preocupes ¡Malfoy!… no lo volveré hacer -Hablaba la castaña muy tranquila para que el rubio no notara lo nerviosa que se encontraba teniéndolo sumamente cerca de ella, al extremo de sentir su aliento.

-Muy bien Black, espero que así sea.

-Señores disculpen la tardanza -dice McGonagall entrando a la dirección.

Draco en ese momento se separa lo más rápido que pudo de su prima, evitando que la directora se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando o lo que estaba por pasar.

-¿Y el Sr. Black? -interroga McGonagall.

-Se tuvo que retirar directora -contesto la leona.

-Muy bien, Srta. Black por favor espere un momento afuera, le daré a su primo la contraseña de la torre -Hermione asintió marchándose asía afuera del gran despacho.

-Sr. Malfoy su contraseña es "Soy un slytherin".

El rubio sonrió - ¿Esos es todo directora?

-Si Sr. Malfoy, puede retirarse ah dígale a su prima que pase.

Draco se da la vuelta y se dirige a la salida complacido por su contraseña. Observa a la ojimiel esperando pacientemente -Hey traga libros, te esperan.

Hermione solo le lanzo una mirada fulminante al rubio y entra al despacho nuevamente.

-Srta. Black su contraseña es "Un nuevo linaje". Puede retirase, que descanse.

-Gracias directora.

Al salir, no contaba que aún se encontraría afuera de la dirección al hurón desteñido.

-¿Se te perdió tu torre hurón?

-Ha... Muy chistosa traga libros, debo vigilarte así que camina que te llevare a tu torre.

-¿Porque no solo finges cuidarme y te largas?

-Muy tentador Black pero déjame advertirte que no solo te vigilo yo si no ella también y va estar al pendiente de cada movimiento que des, si llegas hacer algo indebido me pedirá cuenta de tus acto y no quiero problemas pero si me fastidio de ti créeme que te tomare la palabra… Pero por el momento ¡camina!

-Ok, solo evita mirarme de la manera en la que lo hiciste en el despacho y no tendremos problemas hurón.

-¿Me temes Black?

-No me hagas reír hurón desteñido, jamás te he temido y mucho menos ahora.

-Como digas, entonces no te molestaras si me acerco así -el grisáceo se acercaba hacía la castaña peligrosamente con sus aires de hombre muy varonil acorralándola contra la pared - Entonces Black ¿Porque te veo temblar si no me temes?, ¿entonces los nervios son de solo verme?

-Malfoy ¡Ya te he dicho que te alejes de mí! Si no...

-¿Si no lo hago que?- La interrumpe el rubio -¿Sabes Black? Creo que no estaría mal aceptar la sugerencia de mi tía.

-¿A qué te refieres? -Interroga la castaña perdida en aquellos ojos grises que se encontraban cada vez más cerca de los de ella, no dejándola pensar con claridad.

Pero que ojos tan penetrantes, no entiendo cómo es que me ponen tan nerviosa de un momento a otro, pensaba la ojimiel mientras su vista se encontraba sumida a los ojos del rubio, tan peligrosamente cerca muy cerca.

-¡Conservar nuestro linaje!

-Jamás me casaría contigo Malfoy -replica la castaña absorta.

-Baja la voz Black que nos pueden oír.

-Y que importa si nos escuchan acaso… ¿pretendes hacerme algo Malfoy? -Comienza hablar la castaña con tono de seducción siguiéndole el juego al rubio, aun estando más nerviosa de lo normal pero con éxito el rubio no lo nota.

Hermione a pesar de ser virgen y no tener experiencia en lo más mínimo sobre lo sexual, ella poseía cualidades y muy perfectos atributos para lograr seducir a la perfección a cualquier hombre que ella quisiera y ¿Por qué no a su primo?

A Draco no era nada fácil seducirlo, muchas lo habían intentado queriéndolo tener en sus camas, como Pansy Parkinson solo que a diferencia de las de más ella lo había logrado, no tan fácilmente. Pero con Hermione era distinto, ella comenzaba a provocar algo que el rubio no lograba traducir.

¿Pero que tiene la sabelotodo que no puedo dejar de verla y quererla acariciar?, pensaba el rubio mirando a la castaña con curiosidad.

******* (Aquí comienza)**

Ninguno contuvo las ganas de querer besar al otro, dejándose llevar. Draco da el primer paso acercándose y por fin estampando sus labios con lo de la castaña logrando un perfecto beso que la ojimiel correspondió sin objeción alguna, sus labios encajaban a la perfección como si estuvieran predestinado desde un principio, sus lenguas rosándose una con la otra con una ternura que compartían ambos en el momento.

Por falta de aire se separan y mirándose fijamente no evitaron en volver unir sus labios.

¿Qué haces Draco? Es la traga libros de Hermione y ahora tú prima… pero sus labios son tan dulces y suaves.

¿Pero que me pasa? ¿Que estoy haciendo con el hurón? Mmm... Pero por Merlín, besa como nadie.

Ambos reaccionan después de lo sucedido, absortos por la escena no tan común de los dos, Draco se da la vuelta quedando de espaldas hacia la castaña la mira de lado y se va, Hermione solo lo observo alejarse, desapareciendo en la oscuridad que inundaba los pasillos.

Hermione teniendo de nuevo el control de sus piernas, se dirigió a su torre yde camino recordaba lo sucedido hace un instante, no podía creer lo que había pasado con el hurón, había besado a la persona que desde años la había tratado tan mal y muchas veces hacerla llorar con sus insultos mal intencionados, a la persona que no siente compasión por nada ni por nadie, creía ella, a su primo. ¿Qué otra cosa más le iba a pasar en ese último año?, ¿qué otra noticia más tendría que recibir? Nadie se podía enterar de lo sucedido con Draco y ella se encargaría de eso.

La ojimiel susurra la contraseña de su torre, ésta se abre dejando ver en su interior la bella decoración de su sala común mucho más lujosa que la de años anteriores, esta era definitivamente hermosa, de bellos coles pastel y el rojo que se asomaba por algunas paredes, la cocina muy bien equipada y la alacena con todo tipo de alimentos para el consumo de una persona, pero no lo aprecio como debería, la castaña solo quería descansar, el día había sido muy agotador y tan solo era el primer día.

La leona sube las escaleras hasta la habitación, arrastrando los pies con el gesto de cansancio reflejada en su rostro, abre la puerta y acercándose a la cama se deja caer en peso en aquellas sabanas de seda tan suaves, dejando su mirada fija a el techo, queda vencida de cansancio entregándose a un sueño intranquilo.

La luz de la mañana se asoma por la ventana de la habitación de Hermione, despertándola se levanta de la cama algo perezosa metiéndose en el baño para tomar una ducha y arreglase lo más pronto posible pues se le había hecho un poco tarde para bajar a desayunar así que se arreglaría para ir directo a clases.

Se colocó su uniforme que ahora era más ceñido a su cuerpo con la falda visiblemente más corta, su cabello lo peino formando sus ondas definidas y colocándose un poco de maquillaje muy ligero, toma sus libros y saliendo de su torre sólo deseaba que el día no terminara peor de lo que ya estaba previsto, porque ese día todos se enterarían de que es una Black y a sus amigos no les daría mucha gracia de la noticia teniendo que dar muchas explicaciones y definitivamente no estaba preparada para todo lo que se avecinaba, solo se dedicó a dar largas respiraciones profundas encomendándose a Merlín.

En el gran comedor estaban todos desayunando para iniciar las clases. En la mesa de los leones, Ron miraba a todos lados tratando de ver a la castaña que aún no se encontraba con ellos, mientras que en la mesa de las serpientes estaba el hurón impaciente de no ver a la molesta sabelotodo en su luga

-Niña tonta, ¿dónde andarás metida?-Susurraba el rubio en silencio con impaciencia.

-¿Que dices Draco?-interroga Blaise

Nada y tú ¿Que ases mirando tanto a la mesa de los tarados? ¿Se te perdió algo?

-No todavía, solo busco ha Granger, que raro que no está con sus amigos.

-Y para que buscas a la ratona de biblioteca-pregunta Draco molesto.

-Amigo te dije que me llevaría a esa cosita a mi cama y ya sé que es una sangre sucia, pero como está ahorita no importa si es una licántropo-decía Blaise saboreando su labio inferior y con mirada maliciosa

-¿Que está diciendo? ¿Acaso se te zafó un tornillo?

-Amigo, amigo-moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro-Eso de los prejuicios sabes que no es lo mío, solo me basta que este como esta Granger, que lo demás solo queda sobrando. Si te das cuenta ¿Quién se fija en la sangre ahora? Ella es una heroína del mundo mágico ¡Es famosa! Estar con Granger es tener fama también, a nadie ya le importa que sea una sangre sucia y mucho menos me tiene que importar a mí, se trata de llevarme a ese bombón a mi cama que con ansias la está esperando. Piénsalo, sabes que es así, por si te animas a darle un paseo por tu torre no sientas remordimiento.

-Chicos ¿de qué tanto hablan?-interrumpe esta vez Pansy que los observaba ya intrigada por el cuchicheo que Draco y Blaise provocaban.

-Nada que te incumba Pansy, ¡No seas metiche!-exclamo el grisáceo.

-Bueno como quieran, pero andando que ya es tarde.

Draco quedo pensativo con los comentarios de su amigo.

¿Acaso tendría que proteger a la sabelotodo de mi mejor amigo? Zabini solo alardea no creo que se atreva a meterse con Black, pero si esta tan convencido de querer acostarse con ella creyendo que es una sangre sucia, cuando se entere de que no lo es, puede que tenga aun más interés. _Ya Draco deja de pensar en tonterías, eso no va a pasar._

Draco meneo su cabeza alejando los pensamientos que abundaban en ese momento. Las serpientes ya se encontraban en el aula junto con los leones y águilas esperando a el profesor Horace que ese año les daría pociones nuevamente, pero Draco, Harry y Ron esperaban a alguien más que al profesor. Por la puerta aparece la castañacon respiración agitada, la ojimiel se fija en el rubio quien también la observaba provocándole a esta un cosquilleo electrizante que le recorrió la espalda, voltea rápidamente buscando a sus amigos cuando escucha el regaño de preocupación por parte de un azabache.

-Hermione Jean Granger ¿En dónde estabas? Estábamos preocupados por ti, jamás llegas tarde a clases-todas las miradas se dirigieron al trio por el regaño de Harry a su amiga.

-Harry baja la voz-decía la ojimiel apenada dándole una mirada muy severa-estoy bien, solo me quede dormida eso fue todo-tratando de calmar a su amigo algo preocupado

-Hermione compréndenos nos preocupaste porque no es usual en ti llegar tarde a clases y menos el primer día-interviniendo el pelirrojo, calmando a sus dos alterados amigos.

-Lo sé Ron, perdónenme… ¿sí? -haciendo un puchero. Cuando Hermione ponía su sonrisa tierna con sus amigos, sabía que ellos no se negarían a cualquier cosa que esta les pidiera. Para Harry, Hermione era como su hermana, la que nunca tuvo, para Ron era el amor de su vida a la que nunca se atrevería a confesarle lo que sentía pero por los momentos se conformaba en tenerla como su mejor amiga por lo que ninguno de los dos podían negarle nada.

-Está bien -dijeron los dos al unísono.

-Pero prométenos que no nos volverás asustar de esa manera.

-no lo volveré hacer, ¿contentos?

-Pues mucho mejor, si-afirmaba el azabache ya calmado.

-Señorita Granger por favor tome asiento que vamos a comenzar-interrumpió el profesor entrando al aula.

Hermione dio un pequeño salto por la entrada sorpresiva del profesor, se sienta en pareja con Harry ya que Ron se encontraba con Neville.

-muy bien, hoy prepararemos una poción que la mayoría conoce ¡Veritaserum! Oh poción de la verdad, es una poción muy poderosa, quien beba solo 3 gotas de este elipsis estaría revelando sus más profundos secretos. Como saben su uso solo es controlada por el ministerio, su preparación es un poco complicada así que será asignada en parejas.

Todos cuchicheaban escogiendo sus parejas.

-Eres muy buena en pociones Hermione ni creas que te voy a dejar ir.

-Tranquilo Harry estaremos los dos.

Ron y Neville se miraron mutuamente asintiendo ambos al mismo tiempo en señal de que ambos se pondrían juntos. Luna se colocó con Ginny, Pansy con Theodore Nott,Crabbe con Goyle, y Draco con Blaise. Hasta el momento esas eran las parejas formadas los demás aún no se habían decido ha quien escoger. Todos quedaron sumidos en sus libros contemplando la cantidad de ingredientes que la poción requería. La castaña sabia en donde se encontraba la infinidad de ingredientes para la poción pero dudosa de si en realidadel profesor los enviaría a ese lugar por los ingredientes se decide en salir de la duda.

-Pero profesor Slughorn,estos ingredientes se encuentran en el bosque prohibido.

-Efectivamente Srta. Granger, por eso también sugerí que fuese en parejas.

-Profesor, ¿Usted está queriendo decir que tendremos que ir a ese lugar?-pregunta Ginny algo asustada por la solo idea de tener que ir.

-Muy inteligente Srta. Weasley -con estas palabras dejando a la pobre Ginny atemorizada.-No te preocupes no nos va a pasar nada -calmaba una rubia con una voz soñadora a su compañera.

No había opción alguna, tendrían que ir, así se propusieron pareja por pareja acordar un hora adecuada para ir en busca de los ingredientes.

-Srta. Black, disculpeque aún no me acostumbre a su nuevo apellido, pero si se me fue notificado desde muy temprano -se dirigía Horace a Hermione

Hermione quedó helada su respiración se comenzó a intensificar aun sabiendo que eso ocurriría en cualquier momento, sus ojos quedaron como platos por lo que escuchaban sus oídos, nadie entendía a qué se refería el profesor aún después de haber sido muy claro en sus palabras, lo que lo hizo más confuso para todos, en especial para el azabache y el pelirrojo, ellos no entendían por qué el profesor se estaba refiriendo a su amiga la castaña de aquella forma.

Draco sabía que en ese momento habría una fuerte confrontación entre la sabelotodo de su prima y sus amigos queriendo explicaciones.

* * *

¿Qué tal? Ya esta mas fuerte la cosa no creen. Hermione tiene que cargar con muchas cosas... pero yo las soportaría teniendo a Draco conmigo hahahah...

Dejen reviews diciéndome como estarían ustedes !


End file.
